I NEED A JOB!
by Original Prankstar
Summary: Cloud needs new job, some other crap happens, I cant remember though....
1. Default Chapter

Howdy yall! This is Original Prankstar! With a lot of helpfull advice, I was able to make my new story more buetifull than than 1 million al-quada terrorist being choped up slowly by midgets! Oh, dont mind my gramer, I have to use word pad now since my computer crased and I lost all of that important shit. Well, on with the disclaimer. (Fucking lawyers!)  
  
Disclaimer!: I own nothing in this whole fuck'n story! GOT IT! So if you're a fuck'n lawyer and want to sue someone, erm, sue fred. I dont know who or what fred is, just sue him!  
  
(Story Title Here): Money Troubles and Some kind of horrible sub-plot!  
  
One boring, pathetic saturday, Cloud went outside to check the mail.  
  
Cloud: C'mon, I need that paycheck! I don't know how longer I can entertain myself with yuffies version of "Twister". Why dose she always end up on Vincent, or vice versa.... YES! Here it is! MY PAYCHECK!  
  
Cloud opens his awaited prize to find a 5 Gill bill, and he falls to the ground and begens to sob.  
  
Cloud:[annoying whiny voice] Only five gill, whaaaaaa! I thought being the manager of McDonalds was something special! WHAAAAAA!  
  
Tifa runs out of the house and comforts Cloud, but when she see's the paycheck, she hits him in the kidknee.  
  
Tifa: YOU STUPID FUCK! I NEED MAKEUP!  
  
Cloud: AHHH CRAP, I'm gonna be peeeing blood ALL NIGHT!  
  
Tifa: AWW shove it you little pussy!  
  
Cloud: Bu.... Bu..... But im so...... SADDDDD! WHAAAAAAAA!  
  
Out of nowhere, Seperoth appears ( what is there, a friggin warphole or something).  
  
Seperoth: HAHAHAH! I AM STRAIGHT ONCE AGAIN!  
  
Cait Sith: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Seperoth: But it looks like cloud isn't, what a sissy!  
  
Tifa: He has a right, look at his paycheck!  
  
Seperoth looks at the paycheck and begins to sob also.  
  
Seperoth: WHAAAAAA! HOW WILL I GET MY HAIR GELL NOW!  
  
Tifa: YOU USE HAIR GEL!  
  
Seperoth:What, WHO TOLD YOU!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
Tifa: You did!  
  
Seperoth: I did not!  
  
While Tifa and seperoth were fighting, Cloud had slipped off and bought his brand of hair gell. Seperoth saw it and gasped.  
  
Seperoth: YOU GREEDY LITTLE SHIT! I LOSE ALL MY SPECIAL POWERS WITHOUT MY HAIR LOOKING FUCKING AWSOME!  
  
Cloud: What, just use my brand, you'll like it!  
  
Seperoth: LIKE HELL I'll LIKE IT! I GOTA GO MUG SOMEONE NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY POWERS!  
  
Cloud: Have it your way!  
  
Tifa: What Seperoth? Is his hair too cool for you!  
  
Cloud: No, it's not that, I just wanted to share something with seperoth, for once....  
  
Seperoth: NO! NEVER WILL I BE GAY AGAIN!  
  
Cait Sith: Dont have to rub it in my face you know! Hey, Seperoth, I could give you some money, for a price.... I need a baaath!  
  
Seperoth: Yep, definatly gonna mug.[Fly's away into the horizon]  
  
Meanwhile, Cid, Yuffie, Barret, and Vincent were playing a game of intense Twister, Red was filming.  
  
Cid: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME LEG YOU FUCKING WHORE!  
  
Yuffie: Hey, I said this was intense Twister!  
  
Cid: I'm outa here, I ain't no poligamist![leaves]  
  
Barret: ME TOO, BULLSHIT IS THIS![leaves]  
  
Red: OHHH yea! These two make me most of my money! [Moves around toget a better view]  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark alley in Midigar......  
  
Seperoth: Put your money on the ground, dont make me hurt you!  
  
???????:OOOH, so forcefull, you're a bad man! Do you want me to get on all fours now?  
  
Seperoth: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rufus: OH YEAH BABY!  
  
Seperoth rams his sword into his chest and kills over, his ghost pops up, grabs Sephy and hightails it to Costa de Sol.  
  
Rufus: Sigh... Dosn't any one love me..... dosnt anyone care for Rufus The Fag (Sid the Sloth)....... HEY! I'M A GONNA MAKE CLOUD SQUEEL LIKE A PIG, YEEHAWWW!  
  
And with that, Rufus takes flight (you heard me) to Costa De Sol....  
  
Meanwhile, back in Costa De Sol......  
  
Cloud: VINCENT VALENTINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL!?!?!  
  
Red: What does it look like you retard!  
  
Cloud: VINCENT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS YOU DIRTY SINNER!  
  
And with that, something snaped inside vincents head and he lay ontop of yuffie (XXX, AHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAH).  
  
Vincent: I SINNER! ME SIN WITH WOMAN TOO YOUNG TO BE SINNED UPON!  
  
Red: Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I CRUNK! HEAR ME ROAR! Get back to work you lazy peice of SHIT!  
  
Vincent:[back to normal] YEEHAW!  
  
Yuffie: THATS A GOOD VAMPIRE! OOOOOOOHHHH YEAH! WORK IT-  
  
( INTERMISION )  
  
Durring the Intermision, red finished his film and Yuffie and Vincent were forced to clean up the "mess" they had left. Cloud urinated blood for about an hour, and Tifa had a talk with vincent about what he was doing. Oh, yeah, Seperoth came home, revived.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, I think you broke something.  
  
Tifa: Shove it!  
  
Cloud: So compasionate. Almost like Yuffie and Vincent. One wants the others materia and the other wants one's Blood.  
  
Cid and Barret barge into the Villa, Drunk.  
  
Cid: Hey *Hickup* Yuffie, wana play some extreem wrastling! hu-hu!  
  
Barret: MAn, YOu are sO yOu man.......  
  
Cid grabs one of Tifa's, erm, melons and is punched several times in the "Crotch" area.  
  
Cid: AHHHHHH! That makes me feel so HORNY![walks tword Cloud]  
  
Cloud: Hey, I'm a guy! STAY BACK! AHHHHHHHHH! DIS AINT COOL![moves away from Cid]  
  
While Cid is closing in on Cloud, Rufus apears out of nowhere (how else?) behind Cloud, and grabs Cloud's ass.  
  
Seperoth: Wait a moment here! [everyone stops, most of them were just staring at Cloud being attacked.] You, Rufus!  
  
Rufus:Yes my shnogim woogim?  
  
Seperoth: BEGON![Seperoth shoots energy from the palm of his hand and it knocks Rufus across the world until he crash lands in the land of Nazi's and is chased after he says to them "Hey, big boys..."]  
  
Cloud: Oh, I get it! BEGON![ Cloud shoots energy at Cid and sends him hurdleing to the land of Nazi's, which he emidiatly takes over.]  
  
Red: Sigh, and I could have made a nice gay film too.  
  
Cloud: Hey, the main characters can't be GAY, so if I were to become gay, you'd become gay, as whould everyone else here!  
  
Seperoth: And if that happens, well, all I'm gonna say is that I'm violent in the sack baby! Just ask Aries!  
  
Cloud: Ar... Arrr...... ARRIEEEEEES! WHAAAAAHWAAAAWHAAA!  
  
Tifa: Awww, christ!  
  
Red: Interesting theroy Cloud, but Final Fantasy 10 proves it wrong, since Auron isn't gay.  
  
Auron: YES, YOU ARE CORRECT SIR!  
  
Cloud: Where'd you come from?  
  
Auron:Out of nowhere, how else?  
  
Cloud: That seems to be the theme in this fanfic.  
  
Cait Sith: Auron, you remind me of a man I once loved..... ah, Seperoth.  
  
Seperoth: You still creep me out, you know that?  
  
Auron: Seperoth, arn't you the bad-ass with a huge sword from Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Seperoth: Indeed!  
  
Auron: You should join my club, it's called "Bad-Asses with Big Swords" club.  
  
Seperoth: Finally, someone who understands me!  
  
Auron: Don't get too excited, we dont want you to start swinging your sword around until we reach the club!  
  
Seperoth: WE GET TO SWING OUR SWORDS AROUND!  
  
Auron: YEAH MAN, IT'S AWSOME!  
  
Seperoth: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LETS GOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Seperoth and Auron dissapear. (this is becomeing repetative)  
  
Yuffie: [Something snaps in her head] WHY AM I WEARING A THONG! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!  
  
Cloud: Maybee, just maybee, these two are changing to their normal selves, you know, like how they were in the game!  
  
Vincent: What game? Cloud, are you OKAY?  
  
Yuffie: Who cares, lets go find some materia!  
  
Tifa: Cloud, I think you're right!  
  
Cait Sith: WHO WANTS A FOURTUNE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Berret: Shud'up you stupid fuckin cat, burn in hell!  
  
Cait Sith:.............  
  
Cloud: Berret, Vincent and Yuffie are becoming.... normal.  
  
Berret: WHAT!  
  
Red: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Vincent: What do you mean,"Normal"?  
  
Yuffie: Cloud, I have went through your room, and where is the money!  
  
Cloud: I HAVE 5 GIL!  
  
Vincent: Why dont you kill some monsters?  
  
Cloud: Cus' I work at McDonalds!  
  
Yuffie: WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?  
  
Cloud: A couple months after we killed Seperoth.  
  
Seperoth: Ya, that hurt, ouchies!  
  
Vincent: AHHHHH! ITS SEPEROTH!  
  
Cloud: You apeared out of nowhere again, didn't you?  
  
Seperoth: Your right....  
  
Auron: ......There was no need to ask.  
  
Yuffie & Vincent: AURON! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GAIN THE ABILLITY TO CROSS DIMEMTIONS?  
  
Auron: Hey, Cloud, is this the friskey couple that I say earlier?  
  
Cloud: They are returning to a pre-endgame state of mind.  
  
Auron: Oh, you do know that a heavy amount of drugs will cure that right?  
  
Cloud: NO!  
  
Narrator: I'm fucking tired, how's about we call it a chapter, eh. Stay tuned, when we get Cloud a new job, and the Auron helps out Red with the Sub plot. GOOO NIGHT! 


	2. The Second Chapter In The Book Of Morron

Howdy yall! This is Original Prankstar! With a lot of helpfull advice, I was able to make my new story more buetifull than than 1 million al-quada terrorist being choped up slowly by midgets! Oh, dont mind my gramer, I have to use word pad now since my computer crased and I lost all of that important shit. Well, on with the disclaimer. (Fucking lawyers!)  
  
Disclaimer!: I own nothing in this whole fuck'n story! GOT IT! So if you're a fuck'n lawyer and want to sue someone, erm, sue fred. I dont know who or what fred is, just sue him!  
  
Story Title Goes Here DUMBASS!: Still got money troubles, and we gotta deal with those two retards  
  
It was another cold, snowy, unpleasent day in Icicle Inn, and Cloud was lookin for work. Over the last two days Cloud was forced to use Sephy's shampoo, so his hair looked like Sephy's, except it wasn't Sephy's hair in a sense, it was just simular. While I was talking about Clouds hair, Cloud enetered a Buisness called "TOO GOOD, TOO BAD!".  
  
Cloud: Excuse me, are you Mr. Speigel.  
  
Spike: Why yes I am!  
  
Cloud: Cloud Lockheart, I aplied for the job.  
  
Spike: Oh, so you're Cloud. Good, lets get to work.  
  
Cloud: That fast huh?  
  
Spike:Yeah so, I don't care what you're references are, just as long as you can kill people real fast, see?  
  
Cloud: Okay!  
  
And with that, Cloud Lockheart and..... HEY, WAIT A SECOND HERE! CLOUD LOCKHEART? Man, I always thought Tifa was forcefull, but Damn! So, anyways, Cloud and Spike take off in a rocket to Mars. Yes, there is a colony on Mars, okay! I just simply merged the two worlds of Cowboy Bebop and ff7!  
  
Meanwhile, in Midigar  
  
Sepheroth: Stuipid Tifa, Makin me get a job! AHHHHHHRGGGG! THIS MAKES ME WANT TO KILL THINGS!........ Hey, a mall! I got me 3 dollars, LETS GO TO TOWN!  
  
Meanwhile, in Rocket Town  
  
Cid: God damn cat, if you hadn't open yer trap, Tifa'd never made me quit as ruler of Nazi land and get a job!  
  
Cait Sith: I like to help Tifa!  
  
Cid: EVEN IF SHE'S ON THE RAG?  
  
Cait Sith: I like rags!  
  
Cid: You're an imposible little bastard!  
  
Well, it seems that Tifa has been sending the crew out to get jobs, but what about Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, and Red?  
  
Speakin' of which, meanwhile, at Coasta De Sol.  
  
Tifa:YES! That is when we killed Seperoth!  
  
Vincent: Nu-uh! You're story is so screwed up! Rufus didn't die of some huge explosion, and what the heck caused that wepon to wake up!  
  
Rufus: (busts in through front door, with Dark Nation) So, you are planing to kill me with those wepons that YOU woke up?  
  
Tifa: Er, Rufus?  
  
Rufus: Ah, Tifa, just as pretty as ever.... (begins to drool)  
  
Tifa: Aw, christ. He's going back to a pre-endgame state too!  
  
Vincent: RUFUS, WHERE IS HOJO?  
  
Rufus: (does wierd hair flipy thingy) I dont know.  
  
Vincent:(Pulls out a shotgun and raises it to Rufus) TELL ME!  
  
Rufus: (also pulls out shotgun) NEVER!  
  
While these two stand, guns raised, Yuffie steals both shotguns.  
  
Yuffie:( wielding a shotgun in each hand) PUT THE MATERIA ON THE GROUND. (everyone complies). HAHAH! SUCKAS! I AM OFF TO MY HOUSE WERE I WILL HID MY MATERIA, AND THEN WHEN YOU COME TO GET IT BACK ILL TRICK YOU WITH SOME KIND OF SPOONY TRAP! AHHHHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Red: ( gets angry) My materia has been stolen by white woman with forked tonge!  
  
Tifa: AHHHH! NOT YOU TOO!  
  
That is truly depresing! Maybee Cid and Cait Sith are having better luck...  
  
Meanwhile, in Racoon City...... Cid and Cait Sith are in the back of a Semi truck, they had earlier hitched a ride to get a job on the police force of Racoon City. The truck was at a gass station.....  
  
Truck Driver: Yeah, here comes the pump boy. HEY BOY, FILL IT TO ABOUT HALF TANK! Man that kid is pale....  
  
Pump Boy: Geraahhhhhh!  
  
Truck driver:Thats nice, you speak spanish. NOW WOULD YOU FILL MY TANK!  
  
Pump Boy: ERRRRRGAGAAAHA!  
  
Truck Driver: BOY, I KNOW YOU SAID SOMETHIN BAD ABOUT ME IN SPANISH, IM GONA WOOP YER- (as the Truck driver exits the car, the Pump boy lunges at him and bites a huge hole in his neck!)  
  
Cid:(hearing whats happening outside) That isn't good.....  
  
Cait Sith: I'm gonna check it out!  
  
Cid: Wai- I , er, mean, Yeah, You do that! (Snikers)  
  
Cait Sith hops out of the Truck and looks about himself. When he sees nothing, he starts to do his weird dance thningy. He is interupted buy the Pump boy, who flies into him and begins to chew on Mog.  
  
Cid: Ahhhh, see that Cat, he likes you!  
  
Cait Sith: AHHHHHH! BUT HE'S CHEWNG ON ME! THE PAIN!  
  
Cid: Heeheheheheh!  
  
Cait Sith: Hellp meee.... (dies)  
  
Pump boy: (begins to choke one all of Cait Siths Fluf.) AGH- hAHAJ-(dies, also)  
  
Cid: He he eh! Now, time to figure out what the hell is going on here....  
  
Cait Sith: (Paracutes down) HI CID! Im Cait Sith 345,243,523,515,454,345.5!  
  
Cid: Dont they run out of you?  
  
And so, Cid and Cait Sith set off into the world of Survival-Horror to get a job, and maybee find some herbs.  
  
Meanwhile, on Mars?  
  
Cloud and Spike are hovering outside the Swordfish, in space. Both are wearing suits.  
  
Cloud: So, is this the "trick" you preform after the "Famous Floating Act?"  
  
Spike: Shut up!  
  
Cloud: I HATE YOU!  
  
Spike: I HATE YOU TOO!  
  
Cloud: I cant belive you left the keys in the Swordfish! Were just lucky that I found these suits on the bottom of the craft!  
  
Spike: Hey, you didn't have to get out to chase after your damn wedding ring! It isn't that important, is it?  
  
Cloud: (baby voice) yes, my snoogum-woogims gave it to me on our weding day!  
  
Spike: Ahhh, christ, don't go and tell me yer gay!  
  
Is cloud gay? Will Cid and Cait Sith survive the World of Survival Horror? The other new side stories have yet to be solved!? All this and more will be revealed in the next episode:  
  
GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN LIFE, MONEY, MEMORY, HERBS, AND SO ON!  
  
Credits: KFC, Popey's Chicken, McDonalds, Rice, The ALBASA (Anit Lance Bass as Sepheroth Association), and a bunch of other people. 2 COINS TO CONTINUE PLAYING! 


	3. I once poped a cop in Grantsville

THE TRUCK DRIVER VS THE SPIKE-CLOUD DUO! by original prankstar  
  
Disclaimer: Do we realy even need a disclaimer anymore. Im serious. This is very gay! .... Ah, hell with it. I OWN NO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.  
  
As you all may have remembered, Spike and Cloud were floating in space after an odd mishap, but now they may just be save from doom after all (WHAT, you honestly think I would kill the main character?) as a Truck finds them and picks them up. As we speak they sit in the cab of the truck...  
  
Spike: Thanks for picking us up, you have no idea how little air their is out there!  
  
Cloud: Uh, Mr. Truck driver, why arn't we moving?  
  
Doors lock.  
  
Spike: What the...  
  
Trucker: Heh heh heh....  
  
Cloud: I'm sca sca scared Spike!  
  
Trucker: Ooo, I like the little pokey headed one, he's nice and girly. Hey pokey, hows about a little pokey-pokey!  
  
Spike:I hope he didn't mean that in the way I think he meant it, cus' it might be bad for you, Cloud.  
  
Trucker: That guy with the floofy hair would look good with a wig, and I wont have to worry about the face, cus' were i'm cum-ing from, I wont see nothing but his back! Heh heh heh...  
  
Cloud: HAha! The trucker's gonna make Spike gay too!  
  
The truck driver makes moves tword Cloud, Cloud dodges and when he dose, the keys to the Swordfish tumble out of his pockets.  
  
Cloud: Hey, I found the keys!  
  
Spike breaks open the door to the exit chamber.  
  
Spike:LETS GO!  
  
Spike and Cloud flee out of the ship and float to the Swordfish. They enter and activate the Swordfish while the trucker prepares his rig to attack...  
  
Cloud:Ahhh! He's gonna hit us!  
  
Spike:(presses Artilery button) Ooooh, scary!  
  
A huge wave of light erupts from the front of the Swordfish and the Truckers ship explodes! The Swordfish then sets off for a nearby Fueling depo. There they land, and enter the depo's cafe'. Unfortunatly, the cafe' is full of Bi-truckers who hadn't played "hide the Gigle-stick" for about 3 months now. But just let Cloud and Spike figure that one out on their own....  
  
Cloud:.... Spike......  
  
Spike:.....Yes, Cloud.....  
  
Cloud: I hope you have money, cus' I'm hungry!  
  
Spike: Oh, I thought you were going to tell me that we just walked into a cafe' full of Bi-truckers who hadn't played "hide the candy cane-  
  
Narrarator: "Giggle-Stick!"  
  
Spike:-Giggle-stick" for about 3 months now.  
  
Trucker 1: Have you two ever done "Role-Playing"?  
  
Cloud: Actualy, I am a main character in a "Role-Playing Game".  
  
Spike:(mumbling to self) What a god-damn idiot!  
  
Trucker 2: You and your freind their an Duo?  
  
Cloud: Yes! We are the amazing "Bounty Bros."!  
  
Trucker 1:Brothers, thats kinda kinky!  
  
Trucker 3: GAY ORGY!  
  
Cloud: WHAT? I AM NOT GAY!  
  
Trucker 2: Even better....  
  
Spike: This is one of those moments that you regret buying that self- destruct device.....  
  
Something snaps in Clouds head....(Cue bad-ass rock music)  
  
Cloud:...Hmph! This bunch of queer's are no match for me, I'm an Ex- Soilder!  
  
Cloud draws sword.  
  
Trucker: What in tarnation!  
  
Cloud: DIE!  
  
-Due to highly graphic nature, we canot show you this segment of the story. We apologize for your inconvieniece.-  
  
Spike and Cloud walk out of the bar, Spike is very pale, while Cloud is covered in blood.  
  
Spike: I won't ever be the same again....  
  
Cloud: Hey, could've been worse. I'd still be in their if I hadn't busted my sword in half on a huge pile of corpse's.  
  
Spike: You busted your sword half-way through that display, you did the rest with your hands.  
  
Cloud: Well, you gotta admit ripping that guy's spine out through his skull was very clever!  
  
Spike: Ahhh, Hrmph!(bends over and pukes on some guys ship)  
  
Something snaps in Clouds head....  
  
Cloud: Ewww, I covered in Icky blood!  
  
Spike: I don't know what the hell is going on, but it sure is weird!  
  
Meanwhile, in Wal-marts  
  
Old lady: I gave you 20 gil, not 10, so I need 15 gil change, NOT 5!  
  
Sepheroth: Old Lady, you are really starting to piss me off!  
  
Old lady: I am calling the manager!  
  
Manager: Whats going on here?  
  
Old lady: This you man is trying to rip me off!  
  
Sepheroth: Sigh...  
  
Manager: That's it, Sepheroth, you got bathroom duty!  
  
Something snaps in Swpheroths head....(Cue really, really bad-ass rock music)  
  
Sepheroth:....heh, heh, heh......  
  
Manager: Did you hear me!?  
  
Sepheroth: Loud and clear you pimply face loser....  
  
Manager: Wha-  
  
A huge Masamune blade slides through the managers stomach. People begin to panic and run for the doors, but Sephertoh pshycicly locks them. Then Seperoth lifts his sword up and-  
  
-Due to highly graphic nature, we canot show you this segment of the story. We apologize for your inconvieniece.-  
  
Sepheroth: One left...  
  
Lady:(backed up against wall) Please, I don't want to die!  
  
Sepheroth: I know, I know. no one realy wants to die, but you cant control that!  
  
Someone knocks on the door, which is compleatly stained in blood.  
  
Sepheroth: Enter!  
  
In walks none other than Auron, who seems a little off...  
  
Auron: You will not touch her, lest my name is Sir Auron!  
  
Sepheroth: What the hell?  
  
Lady: Praise God, my hero is here!  
  
Sepheroth: Not really. (lops off the womans head.)  
  
Auron: Evil Do-er, Prepare for battle!  
  
And so, Sepheroth and Auron Lift up their gigantic swords and prepare to fight. A since we already know who will win (cough, cough, Sepheroth, cough, gag.) lets get back to Spike and Cloud, who have made their way to mars!  
  
Cloud: So this is Mars? They can keep it!  
  
Spike: You Dumbass, only rich people say that!  
  
Cloud: But I am rich, rich with friends and happiness!  
  
Spike: I oughta beat the shit out of you right now!  
  
????: Why, if it ain't good old Spike!  
  
Spike: Jet?  
  
Faye: No, it's me! Jet said you wouldn't notice!  
  
Spike: What the hell happend to your voice!?  
  
Faye: Those damn flower spore things on Venus built up in me lungs! I have to take these damn pills!  
  
Cloud: That lady talks like a man! She must be a sexualy challenged lady!  
  
Spike: Did you even listen to her story!  
  
Cloud: Maybee... How much is it worth to ya!?  
  
Spike: Dumbass!  
  
Faye: So, you and your friend here an... item?  
  
Spike: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?  
  
Cloud: Pheonix Down is my favorite item, cus' it revives my sorry ass whenever I die!  
  
Spike: Whatever... So, Faye, whats been going on lately?  
  
Faye: Well, Julia keeps hogging all the Cheeze-nips, and whenever I get mad at her she makes me sleep on the couch!  
  
Narrator: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?  
  
Cloud: Are you and this Julia person an... Item?  
  
Faye: Is he stupid, or is it just me?  
  
Spike: YOu, AnD JuLIa aRe... A COUPLE?  
  
Faye: oh... shit.  
  
Spike: AHHHHH! AND YOU ARE IN GERMAN SHIEZER VIDEOS TOO!?  
  
Guess what, thats all for this chapter! HA HA HAHA HAAA! Guess you'll have to wait to read the next part in this tormenting series....  
  
SEPHEROTH RETURNS AS A REALLY EVIL BASTARD WITH NOTHING TO LOSE EXCEPT HIS LIFE.... AGAIN! 


End file.
